Sam Knows
by Confused-Ninja-Elf
Summary: Sam comes back and is staying at Rachel's house, Quinn is NOT HAPPY about this. Sam should really learn to knock. Faberry Romance, Fabrevens Friendship.
1. Sam Knows

**Hey!**

**So ever since Sam came back I have sort of had this idea floating in the back of my head.**

**Iv been having some trouble finishing the next chapter of "The Decision" So this is sort of my nice little break so that I can get back to it.**

**Im thinking it will be maybe 4 or 5 chapters, but who knows, I tend go on a bit.**

**All the mistakes are mine, and I don't own glee, ladada. Sorry for any mistakes. I only started writing this when the poll came down.**

"How could you let Sam move into your house? Quinn asked Rachel incredulously, "Why can't he stay with Finn?"

"Because Finn and Kurt don't have any room, listen it might only be temporary, I heard him talking with Mike and he might move over there."

"Urg, Rach it's hard enough with the whole "friendship thing at school but," The two girl's conversation was cut off a voice behind the door.

"Sam. You don't need to wait outside of the choir room, your back now and we should get the meeting started as soon as possible, I wonder where everyone is?" Me Schue said before opening the door.

"Oh hello girls, see Sam were ready to go"

"_Since when has he ever been on time?" _is what Rachel was thinking, Quinn's thoughts were more along the lines of _"Oh God, did Sam here us". _

Sam was confused as to why Quinn was so angry about him staying at Rachel's, he thought they were friends now with how Quinn had helped him babysit his sisters after the whole cheating fiasco. He decided to talk to Rachel about it tonight when they got back to her house.

Once glee finished Sam went over to Rachel.

"Hey, im gunna go over to Mikes tonight, we are having a COD marathon, and I won't be back till late, do you think your dads will mind?"

"No problem, Daddy has the night shift In the ER tonight and Dad will probably be really late at the station".

"Sweet, see ya."

**Later on that night, at the berry residence in Rachel's room.**

"See, I told you it wouldn't be a problem, it looks like Sam will hardly even be here." Rachel said from her bed, talking to Quinn who was standing by the door.

"I hope so, but I do see a problem"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"You still have your shirt on" she playfully growled out as she made her way across the room, straddling her girlfriend and ridding her of said item.

Rachel just giggled as they fell into a heavy makeout session, Quinn soon lost her pants, they laid there, each half clothed with Quinn's hands on Rachel's bra covered chest, Rachel's hands on Quinn's panty clad backside, with their tongues battling against each other.

At the exact same moment, someone was outside the door and down the hall.

Mikes father had made them cut their marathon short, so Sam made his way back to the Berrys, not wanting to bother anyone he made his way quietly into the house, but on the way to the guest bedroom he noticed Rachel's light was on and the door ajar. He decided that maybe they could talk about the conversation he had overheard.

When he pushed the door open the rest of the way he found something he never would have thought she would ever see.

Things were starting to get heated, and the girls had started a slow rhythm, at the moment Rachel's leg hit Quinn in just the right way, she let out a husky moan just as the door flew open.

"Hey Rach I, OHMYGOD!"

Sam's huge mouth fell agape at what he accidently had just found, he just stood there dumbfounded as Quinn fell backwards off the bed in shock and Rachel quickly grabbed a pillow in an attempt to cover her exposed chest.

"Sam!" Rachel screeched "Don't you knock!"

Sam was still in shock

"Get out you idiot!"

Quinn's scary voice finally broke through his retrieve, and he quickly did as he was told, walking down the hallway and slumping into a wall, trying to make since of what he just saw.

**Back in Rachels room**

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God"

"Ok Quinn honey, just calm down everything is gunna be ok."

"Calm down? Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down! Sam knows!"

"Quinn you are going to hyper ventilate" Rachel tried to put a soothing hand on her back but Quinn pulled away and got up.

"Oh God, I have to get out of here"

Quinn made her way out

"Quinn Fabray if you walk out of that door we are over"

Quinn froze, she looked up and her eyes locked with a shocked and confused Sam.

Sam knew how this would end, Quinn would do what she does best she would run, he was sure of it.

But then she did something shocking, she turned around and practically threw herself at her girlfriend, Rachel was barely able to catch her and lower themselves to the ground as Quinn broke down and started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, I got you"

"Please don't leave me?" Quinn choked out between sobs

"I promise im not going anywhere babe, I love you".

"I love you to, so m-much"

"I know, don't worry were gunna be just fine"

It took twenty minutes for Quinn to calm down enough so they could talk.

"Babe, I think we should call him in here, Im sure he will keep our secret"

"Okay" Quinn whispered back, but she tightened her grip on Rachel, making her unable to move.

"Sweet heart your gunna have to let me go so I can go get him"

"Never"

Rachel laughed and then pried herself from her girlfriend's tight grip. Walking out the door Rachel found Sam still at the end of the hall, sitting with his head in his hands.

"Samuel?"

He looked up at her

"Why don't you come to my room, this time with permission?" she asked him with a small smile

When they got back to Rachel's room she immediately went back to Quinn's side. Quinn wasn't able to look him in the eyes as he sat across from them.

They were all about to have a long and difficult conversation.

**Well **__**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it or if you have any ideas for me.**

**The next chapter will be their very angsty conversation with hopefully a bit of humor (if I can, looking at my other stories, Im quite depressing lol)**

**Secretly:**

**The Confused Ninja Elf**


	2. Sam Learns

_**Any italics are thoughts**_

_**lol, its like one on the morning right now and i have written and im uploading this, probably a bad idea.**_

_**Sorry its been so long but the Faberry of real life had left me in emotional turmoil.**_

The three of them sat in silence for a moment, none of them really sure where to start. Finally Rachel took it upon herself to get the ball rolling.

"Ok Sam, why don't you just start asking some questions"?

"Um ok, are uh are you two dating or just fooling around?" By Quinn and Rachel's double cringe he knew he had asked the wrong question.

"Um let's just say that we are together romantically and emotionally, and leave it at that, Rachel answered after a pause.

"O-kay?, Does anyone else know?"

"No" the quiet almost non-existent answer came from Quinn who finally took her head away from Rachel's neck where she was hiding her face, "And we would like to keep it that way, please".

"Of course, I promise both of you that your secret is safe with me, I won't tell a soul".

"Thank you, how are you feeling about this"? Quinn asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just found out you ex girlfriend who you used to love, or so you said, is with another girl, so, how are you feeling about this?"

"I do love, you, did! I mean did, did, well, do but not like that, I mean, urg" Rachels eyebrow rose up at the slip in his answer.

"I don't know if I can answer your question yet, im not sure how I really feel yet, could I ask some more questions?"

"Of course Sam" Rachel answered tightening her hold on Quinn.

"Q?" Sam took a deep breath "Are you gay?"

Quinn froze

"I uh.". Her voice cracks "Yes".

Taking a deep breath Sam asks the question that he has been avoiding, in order to protect himself.

"How long have you known?"

"Sam, I"

"Just, how long Quinn?"

"Since freshmen year, that's why I used to bully Rachel."

Its quiet for a moment.

"So what, I was just your beard, you were using me the whole time, Jesus Quinn I gave you a ring?" Sam was starting to get angry.

"No, I-I just, I was trying to change it, Sam I swear I never meant to hurt you I just"

"You just lied, you never loved me"

"That's not true!" Quinn is shouting now as well, trying to defend herself and make him understand "I did love you Sam, I _do _love you, I was just never _in love_ with you, im sorry, I swear I tried, I really did, I tried so hard to make myself fall in love with you and be normal, I wanted it so bad."

Quinn starts crying again, her voice taking on a pleading tone, "Please Sam you have to understand, im so sorry, you became like my best friend before everything happened and you left, im just so sorry, please, I get it if you never want to talk to me ever again, I deserve to be alone, but just know that I mean it when I say im sorry and that you still mean a lot to me".

"Hey!" Rachel's voice startles Sam, he had almost forgotten she was there, Rachel was turned towards Quinn, her face full of sadness and empathy "You listen you me Quinn Fabray, you do not deserve to be alone, I don't know how many times you need me to tell you that. Yes you have made mistakes in the past, but you were confused and scared, your only human Quinn, nobody is perfect" Suddenly Rachel clamped her hand over Quinn's mouth

"And no, before you say anything, I am hardly perfect and if you want this to work out you need to stop putting me up on this pedestal you have somehow created for me. Relationships need to be equal on both parts."

"I don't deserve you Rachel, why can't you see how great you are, your going to be a star, I don't know why you love me, I was so horrible to you, how could you want to be with me, nobody else wants me"

"Hey, we talked about this, that is all in the past, we discussed the reasons why you did it, if I wasn't sure of you then I wouldn't be with you, I am going to be a star and I might be great" At that she gave Quinn a cheeky grin "But I have just as many flaws as everybody else, let's not forget the time I stole your boyfriend from you, twice, or that fact that I told Finn about you and Puck"

Before Quinn can say anything, Rachel interrupts her once more.

"And your father is an idiot"

At these word Sam see's Quinn finally give in and win the fight she barley even got to participate in, very unlike the strong Quinn he knows. But once the sentence registers with him he realizes just how damaged Quinn has become, she may not let it show, but life has not been easy for, Quinn Fabray and it looks like that's finally taking his toll on her.

Sam takes their pause as a chance to speak.

"Quinn I understand that you were going through a lot and just trying to cope with the situation you were in, I get that. But it still hurts, you were my first girlfriend and my first love and to know that it was all fake." He pauses for a moment

"Listen, because of that there is a part of me that will always love you that way. I had really thought we were it for each other and when you cheated, that nearly destroyed me. But I can't ever stay mad at you; Finn once told me about something Rachel said to him and it makes perfect sense,

"_You forgive your first love anything." _

What Im trying to say Quinn is that even though I –I love Mercedes now; I will always be there for you. Im going to need some time to myself to deal with what all this means, and do some re-evaluating, but I want to be like your best friend again, I just need time".

"I understand, I should probably get going now, my mom is home by herself" When Quinn said this a look crossed over Rachel's face that Sam didn't really understand, but he didn't know if he could take anything else tonight so he just nodded and stood up to go to his room.

Quinn got up and took a tentative step towards Sam, looking uncertain. He knew what she was thinking so he took the quick step for her and gave her a tight hug before stepping back quickly and walking away, whipping a stray tear.

"Are you alright?"

They had been sitting in the car outside of the Fabray residence in silence for almost five minutes before Rachel decided she should just ask.

"I don't know, I think so, I guess a small part of me is glad that someone finally knows, but the rest of me is terrified"

"He won't tell anyone, and it's a good first step right?" Rachel asked this question tentatively, scared that she implication she just made might make Quinn angry. She is surprised when Quinn just turns her head to her and smiles.

"Yeah, it is" Then her face gets sad again and she looks towards the house, Rachel knows this means it's time to go inside.

"Come on ill help you" and before Quinn could protest Rachel was already getting out of the car and heading towards the door.

Quinn meets her there and opens it, they walk into the house and head towards the living room, their passed out on the couch is Judy, this is a routine they have almost perfected. Quinn will get her mother conscious enough so that she can help her stumble to her bed room where she will collapse fully clothed on the bed. And Rachel will clean up the bottles and get a glass of water and some aspirin to leave on the nightstand.

"Will you be okay, tonight?"

"Yeah, she won't wake up till probably around noon tomorrow so ill already be at school."

"She will get better you know?"

"I hope so"

Quinn walks Rachel to the door and gives her a gentle good bye kiss, "I love you"

"I love you to, and Rach, if you want you can let Sam know anything you think he needs to know, or anything you want to talk about, sometimes I feel bad that you don't have anyone to talk to about things with me because we are a secret".

"Hey, you're the only one I need to talk to"

Once Rachel left, Quinn went to her room, sure tonight did not turn out like she had thought it would, at all, but she felt a little lighter, and thanked God for that fact that Rachel Berry loved her.

Sam was sitting in his room thinking when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Rachel quietly steped into the room

"Hey" She whispers

"Hey" he is just as quiet

"Look Sam, I know that you have just found out something shocking and it's a lot to take in, but there is some more stuff that you should know"

"Rachel I don't know how much more I can take right now"

"I know that and im sorry but it's completely necessary. Im not going to go into too much detail because despite what Quinn says, I don't want to betray her trust."

"Um okay?"

"Quinn has abandonment issues" As always Rachel got right to the point.

"Her father kicked her out, all of her boyfriends have either left her or tossed her aside and because of that she doesn't really know how to function in a relationship sometimes, just this year, Puck, the guy who was supposed to be able to understand what she is going through with Beth told her he didn't care about her at all.

Her father calls her sometimes when he is drunk just to remind her of what a disappointment she is and her mother lost her job and fell off the wagon this summer and has been drinking the days away. Quinn won't tell anyone but she is devastated by it, her and Judy had been finally getting along and now Quinn feels like she has left her all over again.

Mr. Shue yelled at her and convinced her that it's all her fault that everyone left her and that she needs to grow up. Which is absolutely ridiculous and you would think that by having a baby at sixteen being kicked out of you home and making the responsible decision to give that child away shows that Quinn has already been forced to grow up and way too soon. If anything he should be encouraging Quinn to try and make the most out of the teenage years she has left.

Also keep in mind the environment she grew up in and how terrified she must have been to have been having these feelings she was being taught were wrong and no idea what to do about them, she didn't want to hurt anyone Sam, she was just terrified, I mean the only reason she slept with Puck was because she thought it might make her straight" Rachel stops abruptly

"Wait, I probably shouldn't of said that, I tend to rant when im angry, there is more but I really can't get into it. There is a little bit of what's going on and you should take that into consideration"

Sam just started at her agape

"_Did she even breathe that whole time?"_

**I really hope you guys liked it? (She asks shyly) **

**Ok so I know I promised humor… but next chapter has Santana in it so I will be able to deliver because she is just awesome and badass and hilarious, even without me trying.**

**I was wondering if anyone was interested or new someone who would be interested in being a beta for me. I realized that I don't think I said that the girls get dressed before they talked to Sam last chapter, so yeah they did by the way, im just now imagining that situation with them still half naked…yeah, not good.**

**So if anyone is interested just PM me.**

**Also Iv mapped out the next two chapters, and have a general outline to how this is gunna go, but please still feel free to give me suggestions and tell me what you think.**

**Also you guys should check out my tumbler : .com/ but i warn you at the moment it is a little crazy due to the Faberry things glee has just done to us. **

**Secretly:**

**The Confused Ninja Elf.**


	3. Sam Understands

**I don't own glee…Blablabla…its RIB's…blablablablabla**

**Sorry for the mistakes.**

"_Sam knows"_

This was the first thought that came into Quinn's mind as soon as she woke up. As she lay their staring up at the ceiling four different emotions were plaguing her. Guilt, for what she put Sam through and the heartbreak she caused him.

Love, for Rachel which does not even need an explanation and she is never not feeling or thinking about the love she has for Rachel.

Fear, she was always scared she did a good job to hide it but she was always waiting for the moment when Rachel realized how broken she was and that she could do so much better. She was also scared that now Sam knew, it was a weird feeling for so long it was only her and Rachel in their own little world and Sam suddenly came barreling through.

And last she felt anxious this is another thing that she is constantly feeling, she was anxious to what the day would bring, whether her mother would be drunk or sober, would her father call her today, would someone be able to see through her carefully constructed walls and see that she is different and now a new worry, what would Sam be like today.

"Quinne, are you up yet!" Well there was one mystery solved, it seemed her mother was having a good day and no doubt was trying to hide her hangover with a cheery voice.

"Im making breakfast, it's your favorite."

Ignoring her mother Quinn got out of bed and showered before getting dressed taking time to do her hair and makeup and slowly getting her work into her bag in order to prolong having to see her mother, who it seemed was trying to make up for last night. When she had everything ready and there was nothing left to do she snuck down the stairs and towards the front door, trying to make a silent escape.

"Quinn?" Judy's voice stops her "Did you hear me, I made bacon"

"I can't, I have to go, Im picking up Rachel."

"Quinn," The sound of her mother's voice is pleading and before she can continue whatever she was going to say Quinn cuts her off.

"Just, try to pass out in your own room tonight Im going to stay at Rachel's and it's not fair to her that we have to come over here and clean up and check on you. She doesn't deserve to see her friend's mother like that."

Dumbstruck, Judy was left with a slam off the front door. Walking into the kitchen she collapsed onto a chair.

"_What am I doing, Im a terrible mother" _

Once she was able to compose herself Judy got up and went over to the phone book, swallowing her damn Fabray pride she started dialing.

"_For Quinn"_

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of Rachel's house five minutes late Quinn new she was going to get lectured about punctuality, but she had spent that time in her drive way trying to calm down and not think about what had just happened with her mother, she needed to make sure her mask was perfectly in place because she hated when Rachel worried about her. But of course can anyone get anything past Rachel Berry?<p>

Sam had left the house early for football practice so Rachel locked up the house behind her and hopped into Quinn's car, ready to talk to her about how important it is to be on time, but with one look at Quinn's face she abruptly stopped that lecture for later.

"What happened, is it about last night because" Stopping Rachel rambling before it was to late Quinn butted in.

"Im" But before Quinn could finish with her interruption, Rachel cut across her.

"Don't you say you are fine Quinn Fabray or I swear you and your hands will not be getting near this for a week." She threatened while gesturing to herself.

Terrified at the threat Quinn gave in.

"It was my mom"

"Was she drinking in the morning" Rachel asked compassionately and placed her hand on Quinn's.

"No. it was the exact opposite, she was being all cherry and making breakfast, talking to be like nothing was wrong. She acts like she doesn't know that what she does affects us and that we can just ignore it like we used to. I thought she had changed with dad gone but that was obviously just a show because as soon as things got hard she didn't even try to fight Rachel. She just gave up, she just gave up on keeping the relationship she promised me we would have like it meant nothing to her. And now I talked about it this morning, what if she gets mad what if she kicks me out again so that she can drink in peace. I-I don't know what I'd do I can't burden someone like that again I-I." By this point Quinn's yelling and anger had turned to sobbing.

"Hey, that's not going to happen, your mother loves you and she is just going through a tough time. I know that her losing her job is not an excuse for her behavior, but we just have to believe she will get better. And if she ever did kick you out, which she won't, you would be staying with me and that option will always be open. I love you. Plus now that Sam is in one of the guest bedrooms and the other is being renovated, you would have to sleep in my room. I mean my father's would never let you stay in Sam's room, who knows what you and that boy would get up to." This last comment finally got a chuckle out of Quinn.

"Thank you for being here for me." Quinn whispers into Rachel ear through their sort of awkward over the consol embrace.

"Always"

After fixing their makeup and calming down the girls continued on their way to school, hands clasped between them until they reached McKinley high school.

* * *

><p>Classes had dragged on all day and now Quinn was sitting in fourth period waiting for the bell to ring so that she could head to glee to see Rachel.<p>

"Earth to Q!"

A smack to the back of her head and the sound of a giggling Brittany brought Quinn from her thoughts. Looking up she finds Santana and Brittany settling themselves onto the desks in front of her while they wait for the bell.

"What?"

"Well if you would get yourself out of your head for a second you would know what"

"San be nice, Q was having happy thoughts"

"Yeah I saw the dopy look on her face, what were ya thinking about, Trouty mouth or custard nipples"

"Shut up Santana you're so disgusting sometimes."

"Hey! Im just keepen it real. Besides I don't hear you denying it."

Quinn just rolls her eyes at her best friend.

"Was there something you actually wanted?"

"Jezze, no need to get snappy, sorry that talking to us is such a chore for you."

Quinn could tell by Santana's posture and the sound of her voice that she was kind of hurt by Quinn's reaction and Quinn immediately felt bad.

"No, im sorry I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well that's why we're here. Girls night tonight at B's house, you can tell us what's worrying your pretty little head."

A guilty look flashed across Quinns face and Santgana knew she was about to bail on them before Quinn even opened her mouth.

"Im sorry guys but tonight I can't, but I promise tomorrow I do have something really important to tell you guys."

"Fine, but you better not bail on us again Q, its hurting B's feelings" and with that the bell rang and she stormed out of the room.

"Yeah I am sad that you haven't been hanging out with us, but what San really means is its upsetting her that your ignoring us."

"I know B, and Im sorry I promise tomorrow I'll tell you guys everything."

"You better be careful Quinn, it took her a lot to forgive you after you ditched us so easily at the beginning of the year, Santana wants everyone to think she's tough but you and me are her weaknesses and that really did hurt her."

"I'll fix this"

* * *

><p>With a quick hug, well quick for Brittany they set off to glee club where at the door Brittany left to meet Santana and The Troubletones in the auditorium and Quinn took a seat by herself in the back and waited for Mr. Shue.<p>

"Okay Guys, as you see iv brought the Troubletones in with me, today we are banding together to,

"Mr. Shue if it's okay with you I have a song I would like to sing before the lesson starts."

Mr. Shue was shocked mostly because Quinn never volunteers for solos but also because he was waiting for Rachel to interrupt him and yell at him for bringing Shelby and her glee club in for the lesson.

"Of course Quinn" He and the girls all sat down to watch her performance.

Giving the band her sheet music Quinn turned and simply started without any explination to what her song was for.

Yeah it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<br>Yeah, it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<p>

And I got the call as soon as the day hit night.  
>As soon as the headlights lit up the Westside.<br>I stopped the car and came outside  
>Cause I know that tone.<br>I remember the first time  
>We wished upon parallel lines.<br>Waiting for a friend to call  
>And say they're still alive.<br>I've given everyone I know  
>A good reason to go.<br>I was surprised you stuck around  
>Long enough to figure out<p>

That it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<br>Yeah, it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<p>

And now all my loves have come back to haunt me.  
>My regrets and texts sent to taunt me.<br>I never claimed to be more than a one-night stand.  
>I've given everyone I know<br>A good reason to go.  
>But I came back with the belief<br>That everyone I love is gonna leave me.

And it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<br>Yeah it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright<p>

Oh, oh no,  
>You've fallen from the sun.<br>Crashing through the clouds.  
>I see you burning out.<br>And I know, oh no,  
>That I put up a front<br>But maybe, just this once,  
>Let me keep this one.<p>

Yeah it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<br>Yeah it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<br>I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
>But it's all alright.<br>Yeah, it's all alright.  
>I guess it's all alright.<p>

When she finished everyone was clapping for her and some people, *Rachel, Sam, Brittany and even though she would never admit it Santana* had silent tears running down their faces.

"I just wanted to thank those of you who are always there for me even though I do stuff to push you away, I love you guys and I am so grateful. This is a family and even though we are split up right now that won't change."

While everyone else got up to have a group hug Mercedes watched the hug between Quinn and a Sam who had obviously been crying with suspicion. Mercedes and Shane had broken up and Sam had convinced her that they should try their relationship again but Mercedes said they should be good friends first and wait till they were ready. But to her it looked like Sam couldn't wait and it hurt and pissed her off that he would be with Quinn so quickly and hide it from her, letting her believe that they could be together in time. She couldn't believe Quinn would do that to her, she thought they were friends.

"_Maybe Quinn doesn't know, would Sam do that be with both of us at the same time. Maybe he's getting his revenge for what Quinn did to him last year. That doesn't sound like Sam though. I need to find out what's going on._

* * *

><p>"Is that really how you feel?"<p>

They had been back at Rachel's house for about an hour and Rachel had been acting strange and quiet. The question took Quinn by surprise from where she was laying on the bed with Rachel cuddled up to her.

"Huh?"

"That song, you said there's nothing left inside your chest but your fine with it, I don't,"

"Sometimes," Quinn cuts her off before she can get the wrong idea " For so long I felt like I just had nothing and that whenever I did have anything or anyone they always left, first my dad, then Finn, Puck, Sam and even Santana and Brittany. But then I got you and I finally feel something."

"Are you and Santana and Brittany okay, she looked upset with you today."

"She knows im keeping a secret from her, so I was wondering, only if its ok with you, I was thinking about telling her and Brittany tomorrow."

"That's amazing Quinn, of course im ok with it, im so proud of you." Rachel paused for a moment "You said you finally feel, what, what do you feel?"

"Everything, you're my everything, I feel love and frustration I feel cared for and I feel like I want to do everything to protect you." Quinn suddenly gave a little laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess I proved Finn wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"At Jeans funeral when he was breaking up with me, he asked me if I even feel anymore, and at the time all I ever really felt was a longing for something to feel, a longing for you."

Quinn's quiet musings were interrupted by a suddenly furious Rachel.

"I can't believe he said that to you, why didn't you tell me, and I didn't know he did it at the funeral. What kind of ignorant prick breaks up with someone at a funeral? No feelings, I'll show him no feelings, when Im done with him he's not going to be able to feel anything ever again."

"Rachel, babe, don't even worry about him Im over it, I promise" Quinn lied.

"Don't you lie to me Quinn, no wonder your." Rachel immediately stopped talking.

"What Rachel? No wonder Im what? Messed up? Broken? Unable to do what needs to be done to make you happy? What?"

"No, I –I I didn't mean it like that, it's just. You have gone through so much and you're so strong and you don't even realize it. It's just not fair, why does all this stuff have to happen to you. Im adding Finn to the list." Rachel says the last sentence with authority and determination.

This makes Quinn lose all her anger and start to laugh.

"Okay, you can put him on the list."

"Don't mock me Quinn Fabray" Rachel huffed indignantly.

"Awe babe, Im not laughing at you I promise I think your list is adorable." Rachel's list had the names of all the people who had "Wronged" them and once Rachel was famous she "had plans for them" and that's all she would tell Quinn.

"Plus, I like it when you get protective of me." Quinn continued leaning down to whisper into Rachel's ear and electing a shiver from the girl. "It's really hot."

Downstairs the doorbell rang, but both girls ignored it and let Sam get it, they were busy with other things.

* * *

><p><strong>So I had to physically stop myself from writing more here, im going to save who was at the door for next chapter so you will all have to guess for now "MUahahahaha-ha –ha-ha" um yeah…<strong>

**So next chapter the Unholy Trinity sleep over. **

**I listened to that song on repeat the every time I was writing this, the first time it came on was a total fluke but then I was just like THIS IS WHAT QUINN NEEDS TO SING.**

**The song was just so perfect. It's called "ALL ALRIGHT" By FUN I highly recommend youtubing it. **

**It fit her situation so well:**

And now all my loves have come back to haunt me. **(Sam, Finn and Puck)"**  
>My regrets and texts sent to taunt me. (<strong>Shelby coming back with Beth)<strong>  
>I've given everyone I know<br>A good reason to go. **(Quinn has made a lot of mistakes but we love her)**  
>But I came back with the belief<br>That everyone I love is gonna leave me. **(She is so used to everyone leaving her, Finn, Sam, and Puck all left her, Her father kicked her out and her mother let him. Santana ditched her when she got pregnant, and Mr. Shue yelled at her when she needed him.)**

I was surprised you stuck around **(And Rachel was always there to make sure Quinn new she was "A very pretty girl but she was much more than that".)**  
>Long enough to figure out<br>That it's all alright.

**Okay ill give you guys the same spiel I put on my other story about why its been so long since my last update. **

**I don't know if any of you follow me on Tumbr ( Charlie-Noah ) if you do you would know that I have been going through some personal stuff and just recently (finally!) after 5 years told my parents about my depression and self harm. (It was absolutely terrifying) I hope ill be able to get back to updating more often with my stories, but because of this I don't have as much free time to myself as I used to : (**

**Any-who, I love to hear what you guys think and any ideas you have, and thank you to "LaurenKnight13" For giving me the perfect song to get Quinn to sing in glee club when they come out she won't be performing it for a few more chapters, but it is also really good for Quinn's situation.**

**Secretly:**

**The Confused Ninja Elf**


	4. Sam Should buy them a lock!

Pausing his game Sam jogged over to the front door, confused as to who it would be since he knew that Quinn was upstairs and had found out that she didn't use the door bell anyways.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here? Not that Im not happy to see you of course"

Before Sam could finish his sentence she cut him off

"Where is she Sam huh?"

"What, who?"

"Don't play stupid, im talking about Quinn, that's her car in drive way, I can't believe you would do this to me, I just needed time but of course you would run into miss perfects arms. Or are you playing her to huh?"

"What, Mercedes what are you talking about, of course in not with Quinn, she is here to see Rachel, you know their friends now."

"Yeah right, that's a nice cover, Quinn's probably waiting for you in your room, I'll just go ask Rachel how often Quinn is here for _her_, I know they are kind of friends now but come on, Quinn barely even comes over to my house, plus I know that there is supposed to be an unholy trinity sleep over tonight, Quinn wouldn't ditch that just to hang out with Berry."

Stunning Sam speechless with how ridiculous and cruel she was being Mercedes turned and started up the stairs talk to Rachel. As she got near the top of the stairs Sam finally got his head back and tried to shout after to knock first.

Ignoring Sams warning she continued on, when Mercedes burst through the door she expected to find Rachel by herself singing or doing homework, something boring like that and then she would go to Sam's room and find Quinn waiting in his room, doing what, she didn't even want to think about. So you can imagine her shock when instead she found.

**In Rachel's room only moments before.**

Quinn had quickly rid Rachel of her shirt and bra and reached under Rachel's skirt to slowly pull down the girls' underwear and tug it off. Then lowering herself down she ducked her head under Rachel's skirt, Rachel's head flung back at the feeling of Quinn's tongue and she grabbed at her own breasts.

When suddenly for the second time in one week the door opened, only this time it was opened with force and if the bang of the door hadn't scared them then the loud

"Oh Hell to the NO" would have.

"My eyes, Oh dear lord, my eyes."

Jerking her head up and out from under Rachel's skirt Quinn was met with the sight of a horrified and disbelieving Mercedes Jones who promptly covered her eyes and started screaming while backing out.

Completely shocked and unable to believe their luck Quinn looked up towards an equally shocked but also very frustrated Rachel who simply said.

"At least she left without having to be asked"

"Oh my God"

"Are you okay Quinn?" When there was no response Rachel started to get worried, this week had been taxing enough on Quinn, "Honey?"

"I cannot believe that just happened, Mercedes just walked in on me with my, Oh my God! She- she,"

Rachel who had been expecting a repeat of when Sam found out, prepared herself for when Quinn wrapped her head around the fact that Mercedes knows and started to freak out. So when Quinn finally finished her sentence she was shocked, relived and amused until she registered what Quinn said.

"She- she- she seen your boobs." Quinn sounded scandalized and embarrassed, not scared and angry like Rachel was expecting.

"and-and my head was up your…oh God!"

Sam literally face palmed when Mercedes came screaming down the stairs, and then Sam very calmly said.

"I told you to knock".

Once Sam calmed Mercedes down he led her to the couch and they waited in silence for Quinn and Rachel to get dressed and come downstairs.

When they finally did Quinn sat down avoiding Mercedes eyes with an embarrassed blush on her face while Rachel sat in a huff and said.

"I need a damn lock on that door."

"Rachel" Quinn hissed to her girlfriend.

"That is the second time we have been cockblocked this week Quinn, I have needs!"

Quinn just let her face fall into her hands with a groan.

"Wait so this wasn't just some weird onetime thing, you guys are actually together?" Quinn was the one to answer Mercedes.

"Yeah it's not a onetime thing it's been a while, I just haven't been ready to tell anyone yet but apparently the universe has other plans."

"Oh God, I don't know if I'll ever be able to get the image of you going down on Rachel out of my head ever."

"Don't act so discussed Mercedes me and Quinn are very attractive people, its okay if you have a hard time forgetting such an erotic experi"

Quinn's hand made a small smacking sound as it clamped around miss I don't have a filters mouth.

"Rachel! Look Cedes if you could just keep it to yourself I would really appreciate it."

"Of course I won't tell anyone."

"Even Kurt Cedes."

"Fine, even Kurt."

"I should probably go home."

"But Quinn" Rachel whined.

Grabbing her dramatic girlfriend Quinn dragged her to the door.

"Sam is going to want to talk to Mercedes and my mom is home, but I was thinking we could put our cell phones to use if you know what I mean?"

"Well what are you waiting for go go go ill be waiting for your call!"

After giving Quinn a kiss that would "encourage" her to hurry home Rachel went upstairs and Quinn ran to her car. In the living room things were silent.

"How could you have been so cruel, Rachel is an amazing person who opened her home to me and Quinn is your friend who lived with you. Do you really think she would betray you like that? And how can you think so little of me that I would as you called it "play" you. You are not who I thought you were."

"Sam Im so sorry"

"Im just, Im the one who is going to be needing time now Mercedes. Ill walk you to the door."

"Sam I really am sorry, I went sort of nuts."

"Yeah, I know."

000

Back at Quinn's house the girls were just getting started.

"Oh God Quinn I want you so badly, the next person who interrupts us going to get seriously hurt."

"I know babe, but let's not think about that, I want you to think about how tight and wet I am because of you. Oh Rach if you were here I would ravish your beautiful body slowly but passionately."

"Quinn, I need you so badly, tell me what exactly would you do to me?"

"First I would..."

"Oh Quinn you're home, I need to talk to you."

Judy barged into the room and when she looked up found her daughter staring at her frozen in horror with no top on her hand down her pants and a phone to her ear.

Turning red Judy backed out of the room.

"Please meet me in the kitchen once your dressed and…washed."

Then she left.

"Quinn, did your mom just walk in the room while you were…"

"Yep."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Um, call me after and tell me what she says?"

"Ok"

A few minutes later Quinn walked into the kitchen and awkwardly sat across from her mother,

"I should have knocked"

"You should have knocked"

They both spoke at the same time.

After a long silence Judy spoke. " um so, who was on the phone?"

"Mom!" Quinn was shocked that her mother would even ask that.

"Well hun, if you have um somebody new in your life that you um obviously have uh strong intimate feelings for, I uh think I should know…who it would be."

"And what makes you think you have that right?"

"Quinn, please we were doing so well when you moved back in I don't want things to go back to the way they used to."

"Yeah well im not the one who went back to my old ways"

"Im so sorry Quinn, that's actually what I went upstairs to talk to you about, today I applied at the temp agency and joined AA."

Quinn was shocked. "You? Wait what?"

"Im sorry Quinn I haven't been the mother that you deserve and I am going to change that. I know it might take time for you to believe that."

Judy got up to leave but before making it to the door she spoke.

"Oh and Quinn about who was on the phone, I think I might have a good Idea who it was, so if there is a certain somebody from the Berry residence you want to invite for dinner I they would be welcome."

Quinn's whole body froze, how could her mother know.

"I always did like Sam, he was so much nicer that those other boys you dated."

Quinn let out the breath she had been holding and then shuddered, her mom thought she had been on the phone with Sam.

Putting her face in her hands she let out a quiet breath.

"what am I going to do"


End file.
